In defense of our dreams  FanFic
by EvelynFromMars
Summary: Quiero aclarar varias cosas:  1- Es una historia creada por mi  2- Los personajes están basados en la banda 30 seconds to mars al igual que nombro alguna de sus canciones durante la fanfic.  3- Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.


**Quiero aclarar varias cosas:**  
><strong>1- Es una historia creada por mi<strong>

**2- Los personajes est n basados en la banda 30 seconds to mars al igual que nombro alguna de sus canciones durante la fanfic.**

**3- Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

This is the story of my life - Chapter 1:

Hab a llegado de mi viaje por el mundo ya que mi padre era m sico y ten a que acompa arlo en cada momento porque me gustaba acompa arlo no quer a perder ni un solo segundo con l, pero me gustaba m s que nada recorrer el mundo junto a l y mi tio. Hab a llevado a mi prima Nadia conmigo ya que mi t o Shannon era miembro de la banda junto a mi padre y su amigo en com n Tomo, su banda se llamaba ''30 Seconds to Mars'' a los 5 a os no entend a porque la llamaban as hasta que un d a mi padre me lo hab a dicho y recuerdo que le hab a dicho ''Ahhh, que interesante'', sin darle mucha importancia.  
>Cansados del viaje decidimos ir a nuestra casa en California, obviamente mi tio, mi prima y Tomo fueron a sus respectivas casas.<p>

Jared: Te ayudo con el equipaje? (mientras sacaba sus maletas del GMC Truck de 17 a os de edad, lo compr cuando nac yo.)  
>Evelyn: No gracias pap , yo puedo.. debes estar cansado de dar tantos conciertos preferir a hacerlo yo, no quiero darte tanta carga para vos solo (le dije.. aunque yo tambi n estaba cansada y sent a que mi cuerpo se iba a evaporar en cualquier momento)<br>Jared: No es nada eve, yo te ayudo.. soy tu padre y tengo que hacerlo, porque sea una estrella de rock no quiere decir que cuando este con vos tenga que ser igual que en el escenario con los fans! (me hac a gestos graciosos y afeminados como a mi me gustaba)  
>Evelyn: jajajajaja, todav a me haces re r aunque te estes conviertiendo en un viejito de cuarenta a os!<br>Jared: M s respeto que soy tu padre!. Ahora como de castigo me vas a preparar algo bien vegetariano como a los dos nos gusta! (agarr el control remoto y se tir en el sillon todo despatarrado mientras prend a la tele y pon a NatGeo Wild)  
>Evelyn: Est bien, pero despu s me ense as a tocar ''The Mission'' en la guitarra (risas)<p>

Mientras le preparaba obligatoriamente nuestra comida favorita que era una mezcla de salteado de diferentes verduras, escuch que mi padre empez a cantar ''Was it a dream?'' y me empez a preguntar... ser feliz realmente? que habr sido de mi madre? nunca le he preguntado sobre ella... jam s tuve el atrevimiento de preguntarle algo sobre todo con las responsabilidades que tiene como cantante/lider y tambi n actor. Lo admiro mucho como persona y padre, me gustar a alguna vez hablarle sobre como fue que se separaron o que paso con ella, ni siquiera se el nombre, nunca hemos hablado de mi madre y tampoco l toc el tema. Le grit desde la cocina que el ''almuerzayuno'' estaba listo para que pueda ayudarme a preparar la mesa.

Jared: Ya voy, no lo podr as haberlo hecho vos? Estoy muy cansado eve, pero lo voy a hacer para que veas que buen padre tenes y que no hace falta que haya otro familiar aca y menos tu abuela la insoportable. (refunfu ando y preparando de mala gana la mesa)  
>Evelyn: Pobre la abuela, ella solamente quiere ayudarnos, solo nosotros dos no podemos, por eso tambi n viene Tio Shannon y Nadia!, no seas as pap , yo se que la amas much simo a la abuela igual que a mi (sonriendole de oreja a oreja)<br>Jared: Tenes algo de raz n... supongo (bajando la mirada al piso)  
>Evelyn: Como algo de raz n? TENGO TODA LA RAZ N DEL MUNDO! (levantando y moviendo de un lado al otro los brazos como si estuviera en un recital de mi padre)<br>Jared: Claro, tenes ALGO de raz n, porque yo te amo m s que nada en el mundo, sos mi hija, sos el fruto de un amor muy puro. (corri en c mara lenta como si fuera una pel cula, ya que me encantaba que haga eso me hac a re r y mucho)  
>Evelyn: Si pa, lo s ... se que me amas m s que a nada en el mundo con cada cosa peque a que haces por mi (mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte como nunca lo hab a abrazado en estos 17 a os)<br>Jared: Bueno... terminemos de comer y te ense o a tocar ''The Mission'' si? Pero prometeme que despu s te iras a dormir y nada de andar con el blackberry hasta las 4 de la ma ana como tu padre, yo soy grande y vos todav a sos toda una ni a (me lo dec a como si tuviera 5 a os!, ya soy bastante grande, tengo 17 y tengo novio, se llama Facundo y era bastante parecido a mi padre aunque ellos mutuamente no se conoc an ya que no sab a como reaccionar a pap al ver que su ''ni a'' ya hab a crecido y bastante)  
>Evelyn: Bueno est bien, pero tengo 17 te lo tengo que recordar... no tengo 5 a os pap , me puedo quedar despierta hasta la hora que se me antoje!<br>Jared: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO, eso no (me grit ) Sos mi hija y yo te digo lo que tengo que hacer! Corre o lo llamar a tu tio Shannon para que te despierte por la ma ana con el solo de bateria (risas)  
>Evelyn: Te dije que bueno, me voy a dormir temprano sin chistar!.<br>Jared: As me gusta, ahora tu recompensa te voy a ense ar a tocar el tema.

Mientras me ense aba cada tema (porque no fue solo ''The Mission'', creo que se emocion un poco y me ense todas las canciones que le gustaban a l de su banda y de otras m s), sent a que nos un amos cada vez m s como padre e hija a veces ten a la necesidad de saber quien era mi madre pero a veces no.. quizas si se lo preguntara se enojar a y no me hablar a m s, me doler a si me hiciera eso, por eso a veces simplemente me guardaba mis preguntas para no crear problemas con la persona que m s amo en el mundo que es mi padre. Gracias a el se muchas cosas, era el mejor de todos, aunque sin duda alguna Shannon tambi n era buen padre con Nadia mi prima, pero yo creo que mi padre es en todos los sentidos, GENIAL.

Jared: Creo que es todo por hoy, en la semana te voy a tomar una prueba para ver si podes hacer tu propia banda que ya tengo el nombre ser ... ''40 Seconds to J piter'' (lo anotaba con letras grandes en el pizarron que ten amos en la sala de ensayo con pythagoras colgando)  
>Evelyn: Jajajajajajajajjajaa, pap ! sos el nico que me puede hacer re r de esta manera..(mientras me ca a en el gran sill n rojo a carcajadas)<br>Jared: Es que me gustar a que tuvieras tu propia banda, yo podr a ser tu director en los videos, escrib r tus canciones, componer la m sica, todo. (hac a gestos rectos con los brazos de un lado para el otro)  
>Evelyn: Bueno, igual algunas cosas las tendr a que hacer yo con los miembros de mi banda, pero sin duda vos vas a ser el manager y el director de los videos, sos todo un artista p y todo el mundo lo sabe, no hay duda alguna Jared: Ten s raz n, pero bueno sabes que me tenes en todas hija, y que lo doy todo por vos (se acerc a abrazarme y me apret bastante fuerte al decir verdad)<br>Evelyn: Pa...  
>Jared: Que? (con cara tierna y me segu a apretando)<br>Evelyn: Me est s afixiando (sin poder respirar)  
>Jared: Ups, perdon... a veces el cari o duele (risas). MIR QUE HORA ES! SON LAS 3 TE TENES QUE DESPERTAR EN 3 HORAS Y MEDIA PARA IR AL COLEGIO! ANDATE A DORMIR YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (a los gritos lo dijo, Y CUANDO DIGO A LOS GRITOS, ES PORQUE SE ESCUCH EN TODA LA MANZANA)<br>Evelyn: -ser mejor que me vaya antes de que empieze a gritar como en From Yesterday- Bueno pa, ya voy.. aunque me voy a levantar tipo zombie ma ana, no ser mejor que no vaya ma ana al colegio?  
>Jared: No es tan mala idea.. aparte debes estar cansada por el tour Closer to the Edge... pero bueno, no vas a ir al colegio quiero que descances un poco pero mientras pide la tarea a tus compa eras ok?<br>Evelyn: Ok pa, me voy a dormir creo que se me estan cayendo los ojos del sue o... (bostezando a m s no poder y estirando los brazos para arriba)  
>Jared: Yo tambi n, aunque me quedar aqu un rato a pensar y tratar de componer algo, me dieron ganas de componer una canci n... a estas horas es cuando m s me inspiro. (mientras se sentaba en la gran silla negra, agarr una hoja y empez a escribir r pidamente sin parar)<br>Evelyn: Est bien, pero despu s anda a dormir, no quiero que andes como zombie por el pasillo y nada de asustarme mientras duermo eh, porque si no... despu s abstenete a las consecuencias!

Me fui arrastrando mis pies con pantuflas de oso con garras, me fui al ba o para darme una ducha ya que desde que hab a llegado no hab a tenido tiempo para ba arme, me puse mi pijama de la Torre Eiffel (que pap me hab a tra do de Par s, como le encant ese pijama que decidi regalarmelo a m , aunque parece un poco infantil pero me gusta) me sequ el pelo y me enfil hacia mi habitaci n donde solamente me esperaba la oscuridad y la soledad todo en uno. Me saqu las pantuflas, me met entre las s banas y el acolchado de color violeta, desprogram el reloj para no tener que despertarme inutilmente a la ma ana, apagu las luces y me qued profundamente dormida pensando como ser a mi madre...


End file.
